Pairs of Twins
by funnylove
Summary: Crossover w Inuyasha. Akane and Kagome are identical twins born into the same kingdom. What happens when a sudden engagement causes them to run away from home. Who will they meet? What's going to happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairs of Twins**

I've always wanted to write an crossover between Ranma and Inuyasha. Heh heh, all the ones I've read so far are so good, I just gotta write my own. I hope you all enjoy it.

_Sea-chan_

Disclaimer: ...sign... no, it doesn't belong to me...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 1

"No way sister!" Kagome declared. "I'd rather have my head cut off, well maybe not. But no is no." Kagome turned herself around. Her long black hair swung to her waist, with soft bags falling down to frame her face. Small twists could be seen in her dark hair. She wore a light green kimono, cut to mid-thigh. She wore matching green shoes with white ribbons that went from her ankle to her knee. A similar ribbon crossed both her arms.

"Come on, I know you don't want anything to do with this either," Akane tried again. Akane's similar blue waist-lengthed hair instead had many small braids. She had on the same similar outfit as Kagome, but in a yellow color. "They won't even know we're missing."

"Of course they'll know we're gone! We're the princesses!"

Just a few days ago, the two girls were set to an engagement with the twin princes from the Saotome Kingdom, Ranma and Ryoga by their father, Soun Tendo. Akane, never being one to agree to things, had a outburst, but the tears of their lovely father made her agree. Kagome was to marry to older brother Ryoga and Akane, Ranma.

"Kagome! Please, I'm only seventeen. I don't wanna be stuck with a husband yet," Akane put her hands together, pleading in desperation.

Kagome put her finger on her chin, pondering on the thought.

"I really don't want to marry this Ryoga," Akane nodded in agreement. "And I am too young..."

'Come on... ' Akane closed her eyes, hopeful.

"I trust we can take pretty good care of oursleves..."

'Please...'

"Oh...alright!" Kagome decided.

"Yes!" Akane punched the air in success. She ran and hugged her older sister, born only two minutes before her. "You've made me the happiest person on earth!"

"I'm glad, Akane. But get your things ready. If we wanna leave, we'll have to go tonight," Kagome explained. "They're suppose to be coming tomorrow."

"Of course," Akane giggled and pecked her sister on the cheek. "I'll go get my stuff."

Kagome smiled as she looked at her sister skip happily away.

'I hope father will forgive us for running away."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was dark at night and the moon shined brightly from above.

"Come on Kagome," Akane said from below. Akane had tied a a long rope to their window that lead to the ground. Akane had easily climbed down.

Akane had always been the tomboy of the two. She ditched her studies often to practice martial arts with the knights. The girls had a godfather named Kouji who was quite skilled in the arts. When he found out Akane was sneaking off to learn it, he was volunteered to teach her everything he knew. Soun broke out in anger when he found out about this. The man had a soft spot for his daughters, so after much convicing, he agreed. Though Akane spend most of her time practicing her skills, she found time to get outside the castle walls. Akane grew up exploring the castle and it's lands. She soon came to know the kingdom and it's lands better than the Tendo lord himself.

Kagome was quite different. She enjoyed studying and learning very much. Her talent laid mostly in the subjects of spells and echantements. She spend hours a day with her face packed in a book, and the rest trying to remember the spells she'd learn the previous day. She was always a quick learner. Her father was so proud when she outdid her teacher in a magic match. The only sport she really did was archery though she did know enough of the arts to protect herself. She didn't do often, but she was quite good and she knew it. Akane tried to convince her to compete because her aim was so good, but she simply refused.

"I'm trying," Kagome said. She threw down two sacks full with supplies. She stuck her leg out the window, with her hand wrapped tightly around the rope. She slowly climbed down the rope and reached the ground.

"Finally! Come on."

"I can't help it if I can't climb down walls as fast as you can!" Kagome mumbled.

"Shh!" Akane pulled Kagome to hide behind a bush with her. "Guards."

"Akane, the sacs," Kagome reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Akane pulled out a handful of small sacs tied at the end tightly. "This should do it."

She threw the sacs over the bush. As soon as they touched the ground, smoke bursted out. Kagome threw her cloak around the two. After a few minutes, Kagome lifted the cloak and they stood up.

"That did it," Kagome said looking at the sleeping guards. Kagome had made the sleeping powder recently for an assignment assigned by her teacher, she was glad it had come to good use. "Let's go."

Akane and Kagome rushed to the stables. The two girls each pulled a horse out.

"Follow me, Kagome. I know a secret way out," Akane said. Kagome nodded and pulled the reins of the horse so he'll follow Akane. "This way."

Akane led them through the garden until they reach a vine covered wall. Akane search the wall and grinned when she found what she was looking for.

"This is it," she said. Akane pulled on the vine she was holding and a doorswung open. "Come on now." Akane pulled her horse inside with Kagome right behind her.

"Kane, how'd you find this place?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, heh heh... you know. I was out on one of my _missions_ to get outside the castle walls and I found it," she said.

Kagome chuckled.

The path was pitch black, but with walls on both sides, the two was easily led outside.

Akane glanced at the moon.

"It's now or never."

"Now or never," Kagome repeated. She jumped on her white horse and Akane followed jumping onto her tan one.

"Hiya!" The girls whipped the horses and they rode off.

'We're sorry father, we're sorry,' Kagome apologized.

"Gome, why look so glum, we made it!" Akane said from up front.

Kagome forced on a smile.

"I'm as joyous as you are," she said. Akane slowed down and waited for her sister.

"Great!" Akane said. "If I'm right, and I know I am, if we just ride throughtout the night and day, we'll probably be out of Tendo land."

"Well, let's ride then," Kagome sped ahead of her.

"Hey wait for me!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The night slowly dragged by as the two princesses ran away from home. The wind blew on their faces and they rode their horses farther and farther away.

The two had stopped several times for food and rest. Knowing, the guards would be seraching for them, they tried to ride as much as they could.

"Kagome, after we pass this forest, we'll be out of Tendo land," Akane told her. "I won't know where we are after this."

"No worries, sis," Kagome said, "We won't be returning for a while."

The sun had started to show when the girls finally made it out of the forest. They sped through the hills and soon found themselves on the edge of another kingdom.

"You are now entering the Demon Kingdom," Akane read the sign in front of her. "Demons, huh?"

"Kane, maybe we should go somewhere esle? I don't like the sound of demons," Kagome told her. Akane shook her head.

"I'm too tired, Gome. I'd like a warm bed and a table full of food," she said. "Besides, it'll be exciting to see some real demons."

She had to admit she was quite tired as well, but she had read that demons were blood thirsty monsters that wouldn't hesitate to kill. Kagome signed and followed Akane.

They followed a path that led down to the village. It was early but there were already alot of people roaming around.

"Look," Akane pointed out. Kagome lifted her head up and saw a small inn. "A place to sleep!"

Akane strode her horse through the people and jumped off when she reached the inn. Kagome followed closely behind.

Akane didn't waste a second as she strided up to the door and knocked. When no one answered, she knocked even harder.

"Kagome, no one's answering the door," she said turning around. Kagome shrugged. Akane turned around and wacked hard at the door. "Helloooo!"

The door swung open, an old woman in front of them.

"What do you want?" she asked roughly.

"We don't want to trouble you, but can we possibly get a room?" Kagome asked.

The old woman sniffed around them.

"You two smell like humans," she concluded.

"Well, yes-" Kagome was cut off as the door slammed in front of them.

"Hey!" Akane knocked her fist on the door. "Give us a room!"

The old woman opened the door and peeked out.

"Go away," she said. "You would stink up the place with that smell of yours." She slammed the door shut again.

Akane sniffed herself. She looked at Kagome.

"I don't smell that bad," she said. Akane turned around and angrily pounded on the door. "GIVE US A ROOM!" Her fist suddenly went throught the door. Akane pulled her hand out and shook off the wood chippings. "Oh... oopps."

The door swung open and the old woman walked out. She was furious. Akane and Kagome backed off. Kagome looked around and noticed that a crowd had gathered around them.

"How dare you break my door!" she yelled angrily.

"Don't blame this on us! It's your fault!" Akane yelled back, inches away from the short woman's face. "If you had just given us a room, this wouldn't have happened!" Kagome tried to pull her back.

The old woman growled, her face red with anger.

"What's going on here?" someone asked.

Akane turned around and noticed a man coming out of the crowd

He was not much older than the twins by the looks of it. He had long shiny white hair that hung loosely on his back. He wore a white kimono with some noticable blue and red designs at the waist. A long tail of fur crossed over his shoulder. Two purple marks were seen on each side of his cheeks.

"What's going on here?" he repeated. The old woman suddenly bowed down, resting her head near his feet.

"Lord, these two humans have been troubling me," she told him.

'A lord?' Kagome thought. 'He must be a prince or even king.'

The tall figure turned around to face them.

"What are you two doing on demon land?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sea-chan's note: ** Thank you thank you all for reading, yes I know the chapter is quite short. I have to admit though, I type as slow as a turtle but I will update as soon as I can. I'm not too sure what the pairings are going to be yet, but Akane, Kagome, Rmana, Ryoga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are probably the main characters. I know this story sounds quite strange, but I'm sure you're gonna like it once you really start to get the story I'm going for. Thank you again! Remember to review, flames are also quite welcome! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairs of Twins**

Thank you thank you for all those who took their time to read. Espeicially those who cared to reviewed. You know how the same person created Ranma and Inuyasha, I thought it wouldn't hurt if Akane and Kagome are indentical, as they look the same, as in face and physical. Their hair color is different but similar in cut. I love it when twins dresses alike so they also have the same clothes but different color. Hehehehe! Here's chapter two.

_Sea-chan_

Disclaimer: ...sign... no, it doesn't belong to me...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 2

"Ah, you see," Kagome started. She pushed Akane behind her. "We've traveled from far away and we just wanted a place to rest."

"You can't remain here," the young man said as if he didn't hear what Kagome said.

"There's no rule that says that humans can't step onto Demon lands," Kagome said.

"We despise your smell and even more, you. If you stay, it's your own demise," he told them. "No trouble will be caused in my land." He snapped his fingers. "Guards."

Two large human-like wolves squeezed through the crown.

"Lead the humans out," he commanded.

The old woman crossed her arms and smirked in satisfaction.

"Don't touch me, you fifty animal," Akane slapped the demon's claw away.

"I think we should just leave, Akane," Kagome told her.

The wolf demon made another grab for Akane. Akane grabbed the demon by his wrist.

"I said-," Akane used her elbow to jabbed into the demon and she swung her fist hard onto his face. The demon fell flat on the ground unconcious after the blow. "-don't touch me."

"Akane..." Kagome started.

"Huh?" Akane turned to looked at her sister. Kagome had her finger pointed out. Akane glanced around and was surprised to see that the crowd had been replaced with a circle of guards. "Oh..."

The man in front of them was staring at them with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Heh heh, I guess we _should_ leave," Akane said with a forced smile on her face. She linked arms with Kagome and quickly tried to walk away. The guards tightened the circle.

"Catch them," the man ordered.

The guards moved towarded the two girls.

"It's not time to be polite anymore, Gome," Akane said to Kagome as she looked at the approaching guards. Kagome nodded at Akane.

"Let's go," Kagome told her.

Akane smirked and placed on a battle stance. Kagome did the same. They both looked at each other and nodded.

Kagome sent a kick flying at the demon closest to her and a punch in the jaw following right behind. The demon fell to the floor and she quickly jumped over him to attack the next guard.

Akane sent a series of punches at the guards and front of her. She quickly spun her foot, kicking all of the guards down.

The twins continued their assault until all the demons layed around them.

Akane clapped her hands together.

"Well, that's that," she was about to walk over to Kagome when something jumped in front of her.

"You have wasted too much of my morning."

Akane stepped back to see the man in front of her. His eyes were glaring at her angrily.

"For that, you will pay with your life," he said.

He pushed off from his feet and came at Akane at a incredibly fast speed. Akane sidestepped it right on time and bent over just enough to be able to not cut her hand chopped off by his swing of his arm.

"What's with the death sentence?" Akane asked jumping over a kick. _Swoosh! _Akane's hair flew in front of her face from the very close to hitting swing from his feet.

Kagome jumped in front of Akane and swung full out at the man. Akane got the message right away and joned her sister in the attack. Kagome used punched and high kickes to attack his higher portion while Akane was attacking on the bottom.

The man would have had it easy if he was just fighting one of them, but with the two combined, it was hard avoiding all the attacks while trying to throw some of his own.

The twins noticed that the man was having some trouble. In a quick third of a second, Kagome eyes looked at Akane's and her nodded back. Kagome stepped back and flipped over the man. He was surprised and looked to see what was happening. Akane took the opportunity to jabbed him in his stomach with her knee and Kagome swung full out on him from the back. He flew and hit the wall. He groaned and his hand clutched at his stomach.

"Brother!" The twin turned around at the voice.

A similiar figure like the man below stood not too far from them. The younger man had on a red kimono with a white one under. He was bare foot with a black string tied around his torso. Unlike the fallen man, he had white hair and two ears popping out from his head.

"Inuyahsa, what are you doing here?"

The girls swung their heads around. The man had stood up and looking at the younger man across from them.

"Father's looking for you, Sesshomaru," the younger demon said.

"Sure," the man, Sesshomaru looked at the girls. "First we'll have to get rid of these bothersome humans."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sea-chan's note: **Well, there's chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to update as soon as possible. I want to get this story as far as I can but it's hard with school and all. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Please try to review. I really appreciate it when I recieve them. I'll be waiting for a nice review from you all. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
